Mellizos
by StarFive
Summary: Universo Alterno… Que pasaria si tu amor platonico de la infancia regresara a formar parte de tu vida... pero, es él o por que se le parece tanto...Así que, que pasaría si Ren y Kuon fueran hermanos, mellizos y los dos estuvieran detrás de Kyoko…


¡Hola!

Universo Alterno…

Que pasaría si tu amor platónico de la infancia regresara a formar parte de tu vida... pero, es él o por que se le parece tanto...

Así que, qué pasaría si Ren y Kuon fueran hermanos, mellizos y los dos estuvieran detrás de Kyoko…  
>(PD: se que en el anime y manga es la misma persona, pero recordemos que Kyoko no sabe eso… así que "eso" lo he utilizado a mi favor para crear esta loca historia.)<p>

Espero que le den una oportunidad.

Mellizos

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_.-Enserio te tienes que ir – decía una pequeña niña de hermosas coletas tal parece que no pasaba de los 8 años de edad._

_.- Si, mi mamá dice que hay que irnos antes de que papá nos encuentre – contestaba un niño rubio, un poco más grande que la pequeña niña._

_.- Yo quisiera defenderlos – comenzaron a surcar lagrimas por su angelical rostro._

_.- Te prometo que regresare – le dijo poniendo sus manitas_

_.- ¿Lo prometes? – aunque lo preguntaba sonaba como alguna esperanza._

_.- Sí._

Cap. 1 Encuentros

Su día había empezado de maravilla, aunque el clima no denotaba lo mismo por el hecho de estar nublado y el frio que calaba los huesos, aun así su sonrisa y su espíritu brillaba más que otros días por en sima de su suéter de lana azul marino con cuello de tortuga y sus jeans y zapatos blancos.

_Sí, realmente era un gran día_ y todo por haber soñado y recordado a lo que había sido su amor platónico durante un corto tiempo de su niñez y el cual tuvo que dejar de ver casi antes de entrar a la primaria, cuando comenzó su adolescencia comprendió que eran sentimientos muy sencillos y aunque no fueran reales le tenía un gran aprecio, ya que ella tenía muy en cuenta que no era amor, tal vez era simplemente esa sensación ilusión y la gran amistad que los unía; y más por la promesa que hasta ese día nunca había visto que la cumpliera. -suspiro resignada- Su amigo en cuestión, estuvo ahí para verla llorar, hacerla reír y darle esperanza a su joven corazón, aunque hubiera sido un tiempo muy corto, tal vez un par de meses.

Más suspiros la inundaban desde su andar al salir de casa, sus pies la llevaban rumbo a su escuela, su ultima año en bachillerato. Su recorrido siempre la conducía por las calles y cuadras más populares de la zona centro.

Su mirada pasó por una tienda de peluches le llamo mucha atención una vaca en blanco y café, con una faldita en forma de tutu y una pequeña barita con una estrella en un extremo, daba la sensación como si fuera una Ada, su mente se lleno de este peluche multiplicado por muchos mas, bailando y haciendo como si cumpliera sus deseos. Dio un gran respiro de satisfacción, _tal vez en otra ocasión pasaría por él_, y como si el peluche tuviera vida, levantó una mano y se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa.

Continuo con su andar, se le estaba haciendo tarde, realmente era un día donde no habría clases por un convivio de fin de cursos, pero ella no era de las incumplidas, además quería ver, saludar y despedirse de su única amiga, para desearle las mejores vacaciones navideñas. Su mente se coloco en blanco, dejo que sus pies caminaran automáticamente por el recorrido ya conocido, realmente estaba muy feliz, así que simplemente comenzó a escuchar sus propios pasos seguido de su respiración.

De un momento a otro el sonido de otro andar la trajo a la realidad, minutos después esos pasos la comenzaron alterar, su mente voló rápidamente se sintió acosada, creyéndose una linda princesa a la cual encerrarían en una torre, sacudió un poco su cabeza para desechar toda idea fantasiosa y trato de voltear a ver de reojo.

Por el susto no alcanzo a ver bien, respingo al ver a un tipo muy alto vestido con una gabardina completamente de negra con una abultada bufanda también del mismo tono, que le cubría desde la parte baja del rostro hasta llegar prácticamente a los tobillos.

De estar caminando de forma normal sus pies comenzaron a andar de manera más rápida, comenzó a dar círculos entre cuadras pasando por callejones, tratando de huir de su acosador, o eso era lo que pensaba; para ese momento lo más importante era salir librada de aquella situación.

.- ¡Moko-san!... ¡sálvame!

Llego el momento en que volteo de reojo para tratar de sentirse librada, al sentirse nuevamente sola suspiro y se sintió aliviada al ya no ver al individuo; al mismo tiempo daba vuelta en una esquina, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez estaba perdida y había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Rio tontamente por sentirse perseguida. Tal vez ni siquiera era perseguida, su mente rápidamente trato de ubicarla para poder regresar por su camino y llegar a tiempo a clases. Volteo a ver su péndola en la muñeca, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Suspiro pesadamente, ahora si que llegaría tarde, dio media vuelta y choco con alguien, en el acto y tal vez no por la fuerza comenzaba a caer sino por no encontrar un equilibrio adecuado, pero aun así la mano del sujeto fue rápida y esta de manera fácil y rápida se coloco en su pequeña cintura acercándola un poco mas de lo debido en el espacio personal.

Sus miradas chocaron, ella se sonrojo pero mantuvieron en duelo la mirada, ella creía que ya le conocía, pero no sabía de donde, aun así desecho la idea rápidamente, el sujeto con todo su aspecto de matón le daba un poco de miedo.

Unos minutos después donde sus rostros prácticamente se rosaban, ella comenzó a forcejear el agarre, él reacciono y por fin la soltó, acto seguido paso sus manos por su rostro descubriéndose de manera rápida.

.- Ku - o - on – por fin pudo pronunciar y al mismo tiempo sujetarle un poco de su gabardina negra. Tal vez por miedo a no volverle a ver.

Sin pensarlo se abrazo a él el la altura de su cuello y aunque estaba prácticamente en puntas, no le importaba la postura, incluso se sentía cómoda y realmente se notaba que desbordaba de felicidad.

Él solo se dejo hacer, aunque conocía poco a la joven que tenia enfrente, y se sentía un poco ofendido que lo confundieran, realmente le agradaba esa sensación.

.- Realmente te extrañe Kuon – dijo y soltó un par de lágrimas.

.- Te equivocas, no soy Kuon – dijo alejándola un tanto de manera brusca.

.- jajajajajajajajajaja – rio de manera muy plena, recordaba que Kuon era algo bromista. Y aun que hubiera cambiado su color de pelo y estuviera utilizando pupilentes, ella no era una tonta para confundirlo – realmente eres tu, nunca has dejado tu lindo humor.

Él solo atino a levantar una ceja y de manera rápida e inesperada darle un golpecito en la frente.- realmente eres una niña muy tonta – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

.- y si no eres Kuon… ¿quien eres? – dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Continuara…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Creo que es una idea muy loca, *O* imagínense en que tipo de conversación salió… jajajajaja…

Y pues aclaro que sin la motivación de mi mami Pi-chan (Tiamatnerwen), que fue a la primera y única que mas o menos le aborde el tema… y me animo a continuar… es que a mi me daba miedo… jajajajajajaja…

También agradezco a mi amiga Karina… porque sin ella nunca hubiera recordado que gracias a Ansky tuve el valor de escribir esto… aunque más bien es como un regalo para Ren que nosotras disfrutaremos…

Pero sobretoto quiero agradecer a Hongo Mio, por q muy amablemente me está asesorando, jajajaja… así q gracias a ella hoy lo eh subido!...

Y disculpen, pero soy mas fluida en el yaoi, así que esta historia puede ser muy rápida, simplona y directo a lo que va… y aunque suene triste será corta…

Gracias por leer hasta aquí… Sus opiniones serán muy valiosas y alentadoras para poder seguir… de antemano, GRACIAS POR SU VALIOSO TIEMPO…


End file.
